The moon drew me closer
by xxllldeadlllxx
Summary: Usagi is saved by a person who seens to have a bit of a mysterious past
1. prolouge

Hey everyone I am a new writer so I hope you like. I am also the best friend of the wonderful and very talented writer killerclown, so if you like her I promise you are gona like me because I give her ideas and she gives me some.  
  
Disclamer: If I owned GW/SM would I even need a disclamer ****I don't think so***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twelve aclock rolled around the sky was a expense of darkness and the errie glow of the street light mixed with the reflection of the moon . For some reason I felt drawn to the moon the night and the dark.  
  
I guess thats why I dress the way I do and hang out with the people who act as if they were raised in the darkness. We all act and dress the same the same dark clothes the same attutude . I dont care if I am called a misfit, a punk I am glad to be a punk Its the only thing I have. I dident used to be such a dark person I was light, I was happy, I was bunny. Ha, I laugh at the name Bunny .I was so happy, but that was when I was with Mamoru. He was my love my one and only, I was a fool. He was with me for one reason and one reason only to get me in bed. I cry when I think of it, I was pathetic. Now I am usagi a punk friends with girls like rae and Makato. We live in the darkness of clubs and allys.  
  
* *  
  
It was dark but I knew it was a good club. A small club unknown by many but we were there and we fit like a glove. "Rae get me a drink!" she looked at me as if I were crazy but she new I was boss. "No" she said "Now damnit!!". She scurred off to get my drink like a good little girl. I spent my night watching and sitting when finally the girls had left with some guys and I was left alone. So I ventured out into the allys the late night surrounding me until I was swallowed up by the night and remaned ther ever sense.  
  
I was walking down a perticularlly quiet pathway down by the airport when I heard a russiling sound and before I knew it I was on the ground attempting to fight off a man that seemed to be trying to bite my neck. Then as if I were dreaming a very hansome but strangely pale young man pulled him off of me and and scared him off. I sat on the ground breathing heavily and looking up at my savour, his persain blue eyes peered into my soul and as I sat there slightly scared and extreamly axnous to meet the man who protected me I only hoped he would find me worthy to be around.  
  
I shaked as he reached out his hand and offered tto help me up. I took it gently and stood dusting my small plaid skirt off and wished he would say something. " You should be more careful you could have been killed" he said it with no emotion and I looked at him noticing he had perfect white teeth and strangly he had large fangs. "Hey ummm thanks but I could have handled it myself" "Yes dieing isent that hard I am sure it would have been quite easy" he said it with such a voice that I wanted to be around him more then ever. He chuckled and looked at me "My name is Heero" "Mine is Usagi" I said.  
  
*Heero's point of veiw*  
  
I was drawn to her I had to save her. I could have easily bit her sucked her dry of her blood and left her there but I couldent. The was something about her that mad me want to bite her and make her like me, a child of the dark. So I introduced myself and looked at her knowing she had to be mine and I slowly wraped my arms around her and kissed her bending her head to the side and revealed my fangs grazing the side of her neck and then.  
  
* Usagi POV*  
  
As he wraped his arms around me I dident care about a thing just that he was there and I was with him. He kissed me softly and I felt something scratch my neck and then It went black......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dont you hate me I gave you a cliffy!!!! I will write soon and I hope you review I need people to tell me what you all think well ty bye.. 


	2. Death becomes her

This is my new chappy I hope you all like it. Its not as long as the later ones will be because we are having a family party and I have to attend to the guests -_-" Well I dedicate this to a miss Andie Gray who is my best friend.  
  
Disclamer: If I owned Sm/Gw would I be writing on this website, again *I don't think so* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The winds howled and a low squeak was heard as heero bit his fangs into the neck of the young lady he held closely in his arms. she woke slightly as he sucked the life from her small neck. He cursed himself inside not only for doing this to her but for taking her from the people around her from, stopping her from having a future. For the first time ever he felt guilty, but also very happy for the fact that she would soon be his forever.  
  
He slowly took her life from her as she lied there limp in his arms. After he had finally took enough to make her what she would soon be, he set her on the ground and looked at her as she slowly whinced in pain. He slit his wrist and set it lightly in her mouth and without thinking she drank until he took away his arm and watched as she screamed, her mortal body dieing.  
  
*Usgai POV*  
  
I woke feeling a pain so intense I wanted to cry. The pain pulsed through my body and I woundered what he was doing to me. He was now a monster to me but for some reason I still thought I could be with him, be with him forever.  
  
He set me on the ground and looked down at me. I noticed he looked sad but I still felt the pain of the bite. He looked at me and I watched as he slit his wrist, what was he going to do with it? I had no idea till he offered it to me, right then I knew what to do, I needed to drink. So I did and I drank till he took his wrist away and expected for something to happen.  
  
I felt it lightly at first and it got more painful as time went on. I knew what was happening, I was dieing, but I was sure it wasent the end. My eyes teared and I screamed, the pain was simply to much and I passed out.  
  
*Heero POV*  
  
She still looked beautiful to me even as she lied there in my arms, as I sucked the life from her. I knew she was awake I knew she was in pain but I couldent let her get away I needed to be with her. I know this sounds crazy but even though I just met her I know we were ment to be together.  
  
I took her blood and soon I would take her life so I set her down and admired her mortal beauty and feeling horrible for what I had done. With every whince of pain she felt I was more terrible then I had ever been before. As the darkness of the pavement hailoed her hair and those tight little buns she wore it in, I smiled for the first time in years I smiled as I felt like monster.  
  
I soon slit my wrist and set it in her mouth praying she would drink hoping she wouldent hate me and drink wishing she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. I breathed releaf as she dranksoon taking back my arm and watching it heal. I looked down at her waiting for it to happen, the pain I felt when I died, the pain allthe people I made felt, the pain she would feel.  
  
I watched as she cried and screamed and slowly died. She soon passed out and I knew she would soon be dead but would soon wake and be a child of dark. a vampire like me. I picked her up slowly and walked on the darkness engulfing me surrounding me and keep going on my way to the place I all my home..... (TCB)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will keep writing on one condition !!!! keep reveiwing!!! I love you all and am so pleased with all the reviews I got. I am dedicating the next chapter to all of the people who reviewed and if you give me a name, I will put that name in my story as one of the vampire minions . But only one name each first name only. So I will get another chapter out soon see ya ^_^ ~ 


	3. The Ivory house

Hey everyone I am sorry I havent written in a while but I am back with a new chappy. My chapters are going to be about meduim size I am sorry about that but I really dont have the time to write more then that -_-" sorry I bet you want to kill me so here it goes...  
  
Disclamer: If I owned GW/SM I would be spending time writing or shopping *SHOPPING* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched her as she slept the moonlight cascading off her face. He smelt her hair and loved every bit of her, she was beautiful. He continued walking down the roads on his way to the place she would find as her new home.  
  
They were soon in front of a large apartment building in the lower side of town. The building was tall and covered in ivy that seemed to cover huge charred marks on the side. the outside looked clearly shabby.  
  
He walked through the door with her in his arms. The room was covered in red lamps and blood red velvet furniture, the walls were black and the room looked extreamly dark due to the misty smoke clouds from all the lit candles. People sitting on the couches were people lots of men and women sitting around most of them making out with or having sex with someone else. As he walked into the main room everyone seemed to stop for a moment and then return back to what they were doing.  
  
He looked over to a group of people and said " Payton, Sara where is Andie I need her to do something for me." A girl jumped up and ran to him "I think she is ove......? Who the hell is she?" She looked at the girl in his arms a flabber gasted look on her face. "She will be my queen and your new mistress" She looked extreamly mad " I thought I was to be mistress!" he laughed "What would give you an idea like that, I always told you I am not with you!!" she growled " I am not letting this bitch be mistress" in rage he yelled " Rebecca you have no right to tell me what to do now leave me"  
  
He turned and walked into a room nuzzling usagi's hair. He spotted Andie sitting in a chair reading. " who's the bird?" he looked at her laughing she hadent changed even after all the years she was still the same still the best friend he had ever had, the only one other best friend he had ever had was Emerald and she was in Europe at the moment. He was truly suprised they werent on the phone together the moment he walked in they were like best friends.  
  
He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled inside when she whined in her sleep. "She is the most wonderful girl I have ever seen in my life. She is going to be my mistress" she laughed " Do I have to start calling you master ? I would stake myself if I did.." she smirked and he said no " I would stake myself if you did" he walked to the couch and sat cradding Usagi in his arms.  
  
"I need you to take care of her Rebecca is very upset" she rolled her eyes "don't worry about her she is a whelp and a brat" looks at her " But the only one who really keeps her under control is Emmy and she is in Europe" "not any more" Andie said "she is comming home in two days" "good" he sighed in releaf.  
  
"Andie one more thing?" "what?" she looked at him "Could you take care of her I have some stuff to do" she nodded and he stood setting her down on the could. He then covered her with a blankie and looked to Andie nodding, then turned and walked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TCB love ya 


	4. The soft smell of books

~~~ I havent wrote in forever don't hate me I will write more I love you all please forgive me)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I own nothing SM/GW don't belong to me.....:(  
  
He walked throught he main room and again the people stopped slightly and then retured back to their previous activities. Once he left through the large door in to the depths of the darkly colored night he heard the soft call of a voice repeating like an echo "Why.. Why was I condemed?" The happiness he felt faded like the sweet after-taste of blood. A pain much deeper then a cut, was what he felt. A thought struck his mind maby if he treated her like a goddess she would not hate him so for making her a monster, a demon. He walked down the road gaining speed, he needed to get her something, what he had not decided yet.  
  
~ Lightly in the room she woke. What had happened she had no clue but as the red of the room and the musty, smoky smell of the books filled her lungs with intoxication a little comfort arose. Her softly blurred vision came into focus and the notice of the young woman on the chair intreged her and frightened her at the same time. With her curious manner taking control slowly a mountian of questions arose. Who had brought her there? Was it the mysterious man she had met only hours before? Why was she there? And why does a hunger so deep live within her stomach the thought of food only sickens her? A small groan escapes her lips as the woman across the room giggles."Sounds like your hungry."  
  
Usi POV~ "I guess I am but I'm not sure",she said still staring at the dark haired woman asking the question. She somehow felt drawn to this woman like she was a sister or something. Then a knock on the door to the room came and in walked a very tall, strawberry blonde woman. She looked around 18 but seemed as if she had been around forever. She walked to the Dark haired woman and hugged her. "I have missed you so very much," she said this in a sort of russian accent. "Andie how have you been, feeling good I hope." So that was the name of the dark haired woman. "I am just fine Emerald." What a name I thought so mysitiful, I woundered how she got the name Emerald. Finally I truly noticed this woman and I felt like I had known her my entire life. For some reason I felt home.  
  
She watched the two people talk, something about Europe and comming home early, then they mentioned Heero. She asked what they were talking about and they looked at her and Andie whispered something in Emerald's ear and a smile came to her face and she said out loud "I was woundering when he would find someone," confusion bewildered young Usagi and she begain to get dizzy. "Whoa we should prolly get you some food" said Emerald. Usagi nodded not giving up the chance for food. Andie rang a bell and in walked a boy with a wine glass he handed it to Emerald who walked to Usagi and sat next to her on the couch. she handed her the glass and Usagi drank once noticing it was blood but feeling her hunger quenched by it she knew what she was now. A vampire. (TBC)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ More to come please review. I love you all and I hope you like it if you are a new reader. 


	5. A picture holds no memories

Hey I am back did ya miss me well here is more  
  
Again yayayayayayayayaya I don't own anything! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked through the foggy back streets the tap of his boots against the hard concrete many thoughts raced though his head "how could I be such a monster?" harsh thoughts of himself lead to kind thoughts of Usagi and how her beauty will never die. He walked slowly on a sidewalk near some very well known shops thinking of the perfect gift to no avail. As he passed a small shop the streetlights illuminated a small mother of pearl comb in the window "I must get her that!" He picked up a small round rock and felt the hard ridges of it as he flung it though the window a crash was heard. He dashed to the window and pulled out the small comb. Running hastily down the path home a feeling of completion filled his head as a smile formed on his lips...  
  
Meanwhile in the red room the three women looked at each other the two older women where whispering once again but Usagi did not know about what about, all she knew is that her life or death as she though had changed, if for the worst she didn't know yet. As she listened to them talk she picked up bits and parts listing to them was a wonderful experience, they seemed to know so much, have seemed to have adventures she had only dreamed about. She wished they would look at her and ask her to be in their conversation. She wished they were looking at her and thinking about letting her be a friend of theirs, she wanted that more then anything. Contemplating in her mind she thought again of what the woman Emerald had said, the thing about him finally settling down. That sat in her mind as she wondered exactly what Emerald was talking about. "Did she mean me?" Usagi thought "Was I to be a queen or mistress of some sort" Sighing softly she leaned against the arm of the chair still watching the women as they talked softly as the room began to get dark and sleep re took her.  
  
He approached the building waiting impatiently to give her gift then as he was about to walk inside he looked at the ground outside of the door and saw a picture. He bent down and picked it up not thinking much of it then noticing who was in the picture. In the small scuffed picture was the beautiful girl who he had save that night and who he was about to give a present to then noticing the man who was kissing her neck in the picture.  
  
The picture had been of Maramu and Usagi from when they were together. The small picture had remained in her pocket a small memory of pain to her she kept it because it reminded her not to ever go back to him for every time she looked at it sickness would come to her and she would keep going. It had fallen out of her pocket as she was being carried in.  
  
He looked at the picture and anger came to him "I have stolen her away!" He screamed this angrily feeling horrible then he thought "No I don't care she is to good for him I will make her happy no matter what! She will be happy I will make sure of this." He slammed his face down harshly on the door as it swung open and stunned faces looked at him. He merely growled at them as the winced and returned back to they're business still wondering what he was so upset about. He stomped into the red room loudly as a "SHHHH!" was heard then a whisper, "Heero quiet down your little fox tail is asleep." The Russian accent made him smile as he looked at her and said quietly "Emerald its good to have you back" He nodded to her and she gave him a slight smile. "She is adorable I simply love her" she said, "I do too." he said as looks of astonishment landed upon the girls faces "What did you just say?" They watched him waiting for an answer but all they got was him watching her as her small soft breaths moving her body as she slept.  
  
He pulled the picture from his pocket and tore it up into the tiniest of shreds then he picked up Usagi and carried her to a bedroom. Her body shifting a little as she sighed and he se her down on the bed. It as a beautiful room of brown and tan walls the bed was a queen bed with a crimson red comforter and a silky tope sheets and large feather pillows. After tucking her into the bed he watched her sleep.  
  
Little did he know a girl stood at the door hidden by shadows? Becca watched Anger apparent on her face as she watched. Never had he taken to anyone like this before. She had seen him with girls and she had known about the relationships between him and Emerald and him and Andie but it wasent like this. She had hoped that he would feel for her but now seeing this new girl helplessness overtook her. She scratched her nails down the wall by the door as she heard footsteps. She looked around and saw that Emerald was coming she tried to slip away but Emerald had began to sense when she was there "Rebecca what do you think you are doing?" she asked with a UN amused look upon her face. "Nothing mistress Emerald" Becca said is a disrepectful tone "That better be the truth you insolent girl because if I hear you have been plotting or doing anything wrong I will be forced to take action. The only reason you are what you are now is because of me and you know verywell your existence lies in my hands." The Russian accent always made her shiver. It was as if emerald were her life giver. The only reason Rebecca had become a vampire was because Emerald had brought her to the house to be turned and she thanked her for that but also despised her for it. "Be gone from my sight you make me think of harsh winters when I see you." Rebecca heard the anger in her voice and left. Emerald stood at the door and rubbed her head then looked up to see Heero standing at the door. "Does that girl ever not annoy me?" she asked not really expecting an answer but knowing she will get one anyway "No I don't thinks so." She smiled softly and laughs then hugged him gently "Come we have much to talk about I have stories of my time in Europe." He nodded and she grabbed his hand and led him to a different room. Watching them you would think they were a couple but that was long over with and only a friendship remained for her heart belonged to another and now so did his. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok whom loves me raise their hand! I finally got out a new chapter aren't you all happy and I made this one really long for all you whiny little babies who can't go very long. Yes I will be writing more^_^ I hope you guys like my characters and my story, as you can tell some of the characters have the names of some people that I hold dear and some names of others and there is one chara with my name. Now just because they have these names does not mean that these people act like this or are actually the people of which the names are taken from. These people have said I could use their names and I know a lot of people don't like original charas but I just could not see the other scouts as vampires. Yet. Now they will come back later in the story and we might have an apperacne from the always lovable Mamaru now I actually have nothing against him but I made him mean in this story so lets all growl at him and be angry -Growls- Well I am going to leave you here. I hope to get a new chappy in within the next to days so love ya all bye. ^^ 


	6. New love and a future sight

Ok here is another one like everyone wanted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald and Heero talked into the night within the confines of a sitting room. They laughed and hugged and it seemed as if their friendship had always been there. As she sat on the large overstuffed gray-green chair she looked at him her hazel eyes sparkling. "You are still as handsome as I remember you." She said leaning back slightly. "You weren't gone that long plus you know that we could never be together again." He said with a slight grin. She nodded and smirked "To many problems the last time" She crossed her legs and looked up toward the crown molding at the top of the room. "I belong to someone now" He looked at her as she said this and tilted his head a little upset but at the same time intrigued. "Who is the lucky man?" she smiled widely and looked into Heero's eyes, look upon her face he hadn't seen since she was a human "His name is Andrew. We met in Germany; he was hiking through the mountains. " She closed her eyes as she said this "You like him a lot don't you?" he asked already knowing very well the answer. "I am in love with him" This took him by surprise, never had she ever said she was in love with anyone. "He must be special"  
  
The next after noon he sat in Usagi's room waiting for her to awaken. A small lemongrass oil burner burned in the corner but she just refused to open her eyes. He sat and continued to watch her for hours, watching as she turned and wiggled and made the softest noises. He would reach out to touch her but then pull away in fright. After a while he stood deciding it was time to go see Reoko.  
  
He stood and walked out of the room shutting the door softly and walking down the hall his jeans made a little swooshing noise as he walked while he fixed his shirt and vest, a mixture of style from generations on him. As he approached a large black door he thought to himself "Should I really bother her with this I am sure she has much to do" just then a girl walked up behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder "I knew you would come" she smiled. The girl stood about 5'8 had long light red hair that was tied at the bottom resembling a fox's tail. The woman's hair was short in the front and she wore it in the style of ears, she enjoyed looking like a fox it made her feel different because that it what she was.  
  
"You want to know why she isn't waking up?" she opened the door and walked into the room revealing the room to be in an Asian theme. "Yes," he said as he watched her sit upon a large pillow on the floor. Picking up a chalice and taking a drink then laughing to herself. Stopping dramatically and looking at him "Give her a day and a half she will awaken" he nodded in a great deal of relief as he looked to the floor. She began to laugh once again then closed her eyes " You wish to know about this Andrew?" she nodded and took another sip "Of course you knew" he said with a slight grin "That is what prophets do" she said. "When will I get to know about him?" he asked "Now." A loud bang was heard through out the house obviously the main door. They both stood and walked to the main room.  
  
In the main room stood Emerald in the embrace of a man who was slightly shorter then her but still very handsome all the same. He seemed to have been of the Italian descent and he stroked her hair and looked into her eyes as they softly kissed. He saw the way they held each other and watched as each look at each other made them seem like they were the only ones in the room. They eventually noticed the people staring as they pulled apart their hands still held together. Emerald led him towards Heero as she squeezed his hand softly. Heero nodded politely "Pleasure to meet you" Andrew smiled at him and nodded "And you as-well" He pulled Emerald close once again and they walked out of the room together seeming as if they were conjoined at the hip.  
  
Reoko looked at Heero "You will get to know him better soon." He nodded "Now if you will excuse me there is a ham sandwich in the fridge that I have to steal before Andie remembers that she made it" she nodded and smiled then walked away, the back of her hair swaying as she did. "Like a fox" he said then walked back to Usagi's room and sat watching her and waiting for her to wake up once more. He leaned forward as he kissed her forehead "I love you" he whispered softly and crawled onto the bed with her and held her close as she slept himself falling to sleep as-well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another one so soon ^^? Yes!!!! Ok we will get Usagi back soon I just had to get some charas in and then we will have to back ok ^^! Everyone happy? Ok good -_- 


	7. The end of the new and the new of the ni...

Well here is your new chapter I bet you guys never thought I would write one  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The morning came and as the daylight passed like the time, ever so slowly,  
  
they slept. As darkness crept into the night sky the ivory house began to stir   
  
with "life' if that's what you want to call it. Usagi opened her eyes slowly to see the arm of the man they call Heero around her. "What was it doing there?" she thought. "Why is he holding me like this?" She really didn't care as long as he was doing it was the only thing that mattered. "I don't care why or how this happened to me, as long as it did," she thought again to herself. Finding her stomach rumble in a harsh way she slipped out of the bed hoping not to wake Heero. Her soft bare feet hit the floor making the smallest noise as she tiptoed to the door and slipped out. After closing the door she look down the hall it seeming so dark and black to her but very comfortable.  
  
She began her trip down the hall hoping that she would run into either Emerald or Andie before anyone else could get to her. Little did she know she was being followed ever so carefully. Rebecca soon made her move sneaking up behind her a vile of holy water in her hand. Suddenly as she was about to attack her there was a loud thump as a door flung open and in to the hall stormed Emerald from a room yelling angrily.  
  
"Why didn't I break up with you when I had the chance!?" she yelled into the doorway just and Andrew appeared from it. "I'm sorry if you can't handle what I wanna do with my time but you arent the only person here," he yelled back. "What are you talking about all we ever do is what you want to do…. You make me sick and I want you to leave I cant handle this. A panicked look came to his face " We are going to be together right? This is just a fight…. Right?" he asked. "No this is the end… we are finally over like a should have done before" Usagi watched slightly scared but feeling a little bit fed by the anger in the area. She watched Emerald's face. She was full of such passion and anger, a person she would like to be like someday. As she listened to the conversation about leaving her mind wondered as if the Italian with the Russian were a sweet lullaby.  
  
She soon came to her senses as she noticed Rebecca right behind her. For some reason this girl angered her beyond no ends. Usagi soon turned and said in a kind but bold voice. "May I ask why you were following me?" Rebecca had nothing to say and she then began to back up and she disappeared into a room. Returning her attention to the fight she then noticed that it had ended and Andrew had disappeared and Emerald leaned against the wall a look of hurt and pride upon her face. "How do you do it?" Usagi asked, Emerald looked at her slightly confused "do what?" "Handle everything so well… like nothing in the world matters" Usagi asked. A small smile came to Emerald's face as her answer came out in her liquid accent; "I have been around a long time… People have came and gone in my existence. I plan not to leave soon and I regret nothing. You will leave just as I did… actually you remind me of myself" she then smiled, turned and walked back through the door softly closing it behind her. The air seeming to have held the words carefully as if what she had said were like a butterfly.  
  
She stood alone in the hallway thinking about everything trying to get through her mind anything she hadn't thought of. Suddenly up behind her came arms and a warm embrace.  
  
He smiled and hugged her close, "this is wonderful," he thought. "Being able to hold her close." Warmness filled his body not like anything he had ever felt before. His mind came back to himself and he then asked, " What in the world happened out here it sounded crazy." She then explained what had happened between Emerald and Andrew. "I knew he would hurt her," he said…. "She doesn't seem so much hurt then annoyed," she replied. Grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall they made their way to a large room, somewhat like the red room. Inside sat Reoko on a large pillow and andie in a blue velvet armchair flipping through a book on guitars. "Hey there," they both said in unison as Heero and Usagi entered the room. "Are you both Hungry?" Reoko asked. "Yes very much so," replied Usagi. Reoko then poured her a glass of blood and handed it to her. She then began to drink. Andie then glanced at Heero, "you haven't happened to have seen a Sandwich have you?" A gulp was heard from Reoko. Andie looked at her very angry due to her possessiveness. She then stood very quickly "I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS ONE COMING!" she then charged at Reoko and Reoko made a break for the door. Her hair behind her swaying like a foxtail as she ran from the room. Usagi glanced at Heero and made the comment, "like a fox"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I am done for now, hopefully I will get a new one out soon because I have some people who get very angry when I don't get a new chap out. So I love you all. Oh and I hear there is some chick who keeps flaming everyone. She harshly flamed killerclown, who is a very close friend of mine and if she reads this and decides to flame me then she needs to think twice. I am not the kind of girl who puts up with jerks and if I hear or see that you have done this then you will be reported and hopefully removed from FFnet because you don't deserve to be here and you can't harass the writers.  
  
You know who you are! 


	8. Whats exactly is new?

Its been forever..... here.

(I own nothing but my own characters)

* * *

She stood wondering why this place seemed like so much of a home to her. She remembered her old home, her mother's stupidity, her father's Inconsiderate behavior, Her brother... Her brother, of all people to think about. "I will miss him" she said softly to herself. "Miss who?" Heero chimed in looking up at her an almost child-like curious expression. She though for a second standing in scilence. The then turned swiftly and walked to the bookshelf in the corner her hair laying delicatly on her back. "my brother" she paused for a second then continued "He seems like the only one I ever cared about" .She placed her hand on the shelf and looked down. He stood swiftly and walked to her placing his hands on her shoulders "we can go get him...bring him here?". She quickly moved out of his reach and turned to look at him with tears almost brimming" NO! why would I ever do that to him... To make him this monster!" She quickly coverd her mouth. A broken look came to his face " I have made you a monster...... I am a monster. there is nothing more I do." He turned and walked out shutting the door behind him leaving her alone in the room. She relized what she had done her hand falling from her mouth in an almost puppet-like fashion. She began to step backwards comming in contact with the wall and sliding down, her and knees to her chest. She looked up as the tears began to flow. "I'm sorry" she whispered friviously. "If anyones a monster its me... I now know that". The door opened slowly as she quickly tried to whipe the tears away. Emerald walked in her hair now a burgendy and slighly shorter. She looked at Usagi's tear stained face and walked to her sitting next to her and not directly looking at her. "What would be the problem dear?" Emerald asked not moving her head but directing her eyes to Usagi. "I called him a monster" she said with great regret. "We are all monsters but you were a monster before this. They all are. We are just a little more.......... delicate" She looked around the room when she said thisher accent still sweet like fine sugar. "What are you saying?" Usagi asked slightly confused. Emerald moved her hands back pulling her dark hair into her hands and moved it to one shoulder. She then looked at Usgai "Whats so diffrent?. We both kill.... we both love.. we both hurt. They don't do it forever like us." She took in a deep breath "After being called a monster long enough...you start to forget that you werent a monster before". She understood....Usagi understood everything at that one point. "I'm not a monster anymore am I?" Usgai said. "I personally think I have a better chance of going to a good place when I demise then I did before."Emerald said this looking back forward at the door. She stood making her way to it. "Emerald... Stop, please?" She looked back at the beautiful blonde girl a slight nod with it. Usagi smiled " I like your hair.." A silent laugh came from Emerald " Out with the old and in with the new it seems" She walked out and closed the door softly with a click.

Love's an excuse to get hurt

And to hurt

Do you like to hurt?

I do

I do.

Then hurt me.

She sat for what seemed like hours just thinking. She stood opening the door and walking out the patter her her small feet down the wood floor hallway made her think of her brother once again. She closed her eyes still walking and thinking...remebering. She remebered the way she would hear footsteps in the night. Her door opening slowly with a creak her brother's head peaking in. She would sit up in her bed pushing the covers aside and watching as he would run to her and jump in with her. She would hug him close under the covers and watch as he fell asleep. She giggled softly her eyes still closed. in the mists of dreams she hit something soft opening her eyes swiftly Rebecca in front of her was what she had hit. " I'm going to make you go away now!" she said almost insanely but with feracity. Usagi stepped back slowly getting a few feet away. Rebecca lunged at her. Usagi swiftly closed her eyes terrifide. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes again seeing Rebecca on the floor out cold and Heero in front of her. She grabbed him holding closely " I'm sorry" she said " You arent a monster...you saved me.....and not only just now but before. You made me something wonderful."she closed her eyes and stayed in his arms. He smiled holding her as closly as he could "be happy". She thought about her brother one last time "Out with the old and in with the new....it seems."

I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full

I need some meaning I can memorize

The kind I have always seems to slip my mind

But you

but you

You write such pretty words

But life's no story book

Love's an excuse to get hurt

And to hurt

Do you like to hurt?

I do

I do

Then hurt me.

* * *

I added some song lyrics from Bright eyes- Lover I dont have to love

More soon I hope.


End file.
